Shizuku the Hedgecat
"I am Shizuku the Hedgecat, Yuki's twin sister. Pleased to meet you, The Being of the Wind." —''Shizuku '''Shizuku the Hedgecat' is a Ventilussian who has amazing abilities as her own twin sister, Yuki. She is Yuki the Hedgecat's twin sister. History She is born on September 30, 2002, in the city of Cryglen, Avalaera, Ventilus, as Cordelia Crystalla Pagonia Eurius. She lived with her family in Ventilus as a child, until her twin sister Yuki was turned into a slave somewhere in an unknown location in Ventilus. She cannot sleep thinking about her lost twin sister. After several years, her sorrow disappeared as she saw a vision that Yuki becomes free, but not really free. Her hope grew. She first appears in Josh the Hedgehog X Ancient Adventures Episode 28: Power of the King & Queen. She ventured to the Thunderous Tornado Castle to meet Josh and find Yuki's location. She makes her first appearance in The New Organization: The New Alliance in Episode 2, as Lieutenant General 2nd Class. She pilots her personal Knightmare: Cryodron. In Command & Conquer: The Red Alert Fanon, she controls the Knight Giga Fortress: Meson Garm. Personality She is a charismatic woman. She is quiet, but expressive, unlike her twin sister. Like Josh, she is noble & kind-hearted, that she doesn't resort to anger, violence, or anything that can harm another person. Like Yuki, she has a heart of platinum, being able to awaken a person's positive energies while the brain of that person is twisted by an evil being, or in other words, she can suppress a person's temporary negative energy. Abilities She has amazing ice abilities. She can form blizzards, breath cold wind, transform the whole battlefield into a snowy land for her own advantage, etc. She also has good agility & flexibility. Like Yuki, she has knowledge in warfare, weaponry, & vehicles. Unlike Yuki, she only has one psychic ability: to read minds. She can fly in the air with unlimited time, because she belongs to the Ancient race. Unlike Yuki, Shizuku can fight in close combat & long-range combat simultaneously, while Yuki only focuses on long-range combat. Unlike Yuki who uses psi orbs as long-range ammo, Shizuku forms ice shards & use them to attack an enemy as long-range ammo. To fight in close-quarters combat, she can form ice-based weaponry, like ice claws, ice blades, or ice swords. She shares the same ice abilities as her twin sister, but Shizuku can form solid ice to be used as any close-ranged weapon. She can freeze any matter in the molecular level. Weaknesses & Disadvantages Unlike Yuki, she is not immortal. She doesn't have the psychic abilities her twin sister has except mind reading. She is not adept to battlefield with high temperature. Forms Unlike other beings, her Super Form is not named "Super". Main Forms *Antarctic Shizuku - Shizuku's Super Form that can be accessed through the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Arctic Shizuku - Shizuku's Hyper Form that can be accessed through the 7 Super Emeralds. Quotes *''"I am Shizuku the Hedgecat, Yuki's twin sister. Pleased to meet you." —introductions *"I am ready to serve you, your Majesty." —to Josh when she wants to be recruited in I.T.S. in The New Organization: New Alliance *"Let us freeze our enemies with my icy might." ''—when getting ready for battle Trivia *Her name in English is drop, although her main abilities are ice. *Her kanji is "雫". Category:Heroines Category:Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cats Category:Ancient beings Category:Cryomancers